


the very first time i lost my mind for the week

by void_fish



Series: everyone's living like they're crazy in love [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/pseuds/void_fish
Summary: ‘Two goals Wenny!’ Will shouts in the locker room after the game. ‘That’s what they’re gonna call you!’





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: what if i write porn today  
> blamefincham: what if you write saad/wenny/wild bill today
> 
> so that is what i did.
> 
> this is for the "gags/silence" square of my kink bingo card, but it's really not as hardcore as that implies.

‘Two goals Wenny!’ Will shouts in the locker room after the game. ‘That’s what they’re gonna call you!’

Alex scrunches his face at him, throwing a ball of sock tape at his head. Will ducks and it hits Cam, who grins and throws the ice off of his skates back.

Fourteen wins in a row means the room feels great, and Will spends the bus ride to the hotel laughing at the impromptu singalong, and tightening his grip high up on Alex’s thigh.

‘Got a surprise for you,’ he whispers in Alex’s ear, as they’re pulling up to the hotel. ‘You wanna head up to the room and wait for me there? I have to grab some things.’

Alex shudders, and Will laughs, kissing his cheek and withdrawing before the team can start giving them shit for it again.

The hotel room is cool. Alex spends a couple of minutes messing with the AC before giving up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s wearing shorts and a shirt stolen from Will’s suitcase, thin enough that he can see his nipples pebbling through the fabric. He jumps a little when the door clicks open, and Will comes in, saying something over his shoulder to--

‘Saader?’ Alex asks, confused.

Saader gives him a crooked grin. ‘Hey, Wenny. Nice goals tonight.’

‘Is this--’ Alex narrows his eyes. ‘Is Saader the supplies you were getting?’

Will grins. ‘Among other things.’

Saader’s still wearing his game day suit, as is Will, but neither of them are making moves to even take their jackets off. Alex feels overdressed.

‘You okay with this?’ Will asks, looking at him, a little concerned suddenly.

‘Yeah,’ Alex says. ‘Yes. I-- you remembered?’

Saader looks bemused, glancing between them.

‘I remembered that time my boyfriend told me about his biggest fantasy, yes,’ Will says, and then switches to Swedish. ‘You told me you wanted him to hold you down and fuck you. Turns out he’s into that.’

Alex makes a sound.

‘Uh,’ Saader says, half raising a hand. ‘Can I request we stick to English?’

‘But then we can’t talk about you,’ Will says, smirking.

‘English is fine,’ Alex says, kicking at Will’s calf.

‘Bill says you guys-- have been talking about finding a third person for a while,’ Saader says, finally taking his overcoat off, hanging it over a chair carefully. His suit jacket follows, and his tie. He rolls his shirt sleeves up, but doesn’t go any further than that.

‘Yeah,’ Alex says. ‘Something like that.’

‘He also said you-- were interested in me.’

Alex can feel himself flushing. He nods.

‘So he asked if I wanted to come and help-- reward you for your goals tonight.’

‘Yes,’ he says, nonsensically.

Saader smiles, warm. ‘Good,’ he says. Alex has somehow never been more aware of how soft his voice is. ‘Because I’ve been thinking about this since I moved to town.’

Alex thinks he might be having a stroke. ‘Um,’ he says, looking at Will, who’s digging in his bag for something. ‘Really?’

Saader shrugs. ‘You have good hands,’ he says, like that’s answer enough, and looks over at Will too. ‘How does this normally work?’

Will pulls a canvas bag out of his suitcase, and Alex’s dick twitches automatically. ‘We have a couple options,’ Will says. ‘What are you into?’

‘Most things,’ Saader says, easy. ‘I want Alex to be happy and comfortable. Unless he wants something else, of course.’

Will grins, and tosses the bag on the bed. ‘He wants you, mostly. Anything else is negotiable.’

‘What’s in the bag?’ Saader asks.

‘Open it,’ Will says. ‘I’m gonna get changed.’

Alex knows exactly what’s in the bag.

Saader has big hands. Alex is staring at them as they pick the bag up, pull the drawstring loose. ‘Huh,’ Saader says, and pulls the coil of blue rope out of the bag. ‘You guys come prepared.’

‘Wenny was a boy scout,’ Will says, from where he’s stepping out of his dress pants. He’s wearing Alex’s underwear, because he knows what it does to Alex.

Saader hums, and runs the rope over his palms. He handles it like he knows what to do with it. ‘Can I?’ he asks. He’s angled towards Alex, but he’s very clearly talking to Will. Alex shivers.

‘Be my guest,’ Will says. ‘If he tells you to stop, stop.’

‘Obviously,’ Saader says. ‘What do you normally do?’ he asks Alex, looping the rope around one hand.

‘Headboard,’ Alex says. ‘Should I?’ He shuffles backward, turning to face the foot of the bed.

‘Nah,’ Saader says. ‘Why don’t you kneel down facing the headboard?’

Alex does. The hair on his arms is standing up as Saader climbs on the bed behind him, mattress creaking. ‘Shirt off,’ Saader says, tugging at the hem of it.

Alex strips it off, drops it off the side of the bed. He glances behind him, but Saader taps him on the cheek, makes him face the wall again.

‘Hands behind your back, Wenny,’ he says, squeezing gently.

‘Alex,’ he says. ‘We should probably be on first name terms if you’re going to tie me up and have sex with me.’

Saader-- Brandon laughs. ‘Sure,’ he says, easy. ‘Hands behind your back, Alex.’

The rope feels like it always does, a little rough. He likes it tighter than Will usually ties it, so when Brandon asks if it’s too tight, he asks for more. He fists his hands when Brandon’s done, pulls against the give, but there’s nothing there. He rotates his wrists, looking for the knot, but he can’t quite reach it.

‘I figure with two of us here, you don’t need the quick release. If something happens to one of us, the other one can untie you,’ Brandon says, squeezing his forearm.

‘You’ve done this before,’ Alex says, flexing his fingers.

‘Once or twice,’ Brandon says. ‘There was a guy, back in Chicago…’ He trails off. ‘Anyway. I know my way around a knot.’ 

Alex settles on his heels. He can’t see Will from where he’s kneeling, and when he tries to twist to see him, Brandon nudges him back to looking at the wall. He’s trailing hands all over Alex’s waist, hips, thighs, skirting close to where he’s tenting his shorts.

He’s almost forgotten about Will when the bed shifts with more weight on it, as he kneewalks around to sit in front of Alex.

He’s wearing one of Alex’s shirts, as well as his underwear, still, and he’s scraped his hair back into a bun to keep it off his face. ‘Hi,’ he says, hooks a hand around the back of Alex’s neck and pulls him in for a slow, lingering kiss. Alex realises halfway through that Will’s touching himself, hand shoved into his underwear and jacking himself leisurely, like he has all the time in the world. He whines, and Will huffs a laugh at him. 

‘You want some attention, huh?’ he asks. ‘Maybe you should ask Saader.’

Alex pushes his hips back, where Brandon’s holding him steady.

‘Soon,’ Brandon says, smoothing a hand over Alex’s ass.

‘Is he going to fuck me?’ Alex asks, flexing his fingers.

‘If you’re good,’ Brandon says. ‘You gotta be quiet, though, Dubi’s right next door.’

Alex whines again.

‘You wanna blow me?’ Will asks, tilting his hips. He’s taken his hand out of his underwear and it’s resting on his belly, casual.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Alex says, and Will beams at him, and hooks his thumbs in his underwear, pulling them down just far enough that his erection bobs free.

Brandon pulls his hips closer to him, sliding him down the bed, and Will sits up just a little bit. He takes Alex by the shoulders and lowers him down carefully. They haven’t done this before, not like this, anyway. Alex has absolutely no leverage as his chest hits the bed, and Will’s dick presses against his lips.

‘You okay?’ Will asks, half-whispering.

Alex nods, Will’s dick sliding over his jaw.

‘Love you, _alskling_ ,’ Will says, combing a hand through his hair before wrapping a hand around the base of his dick and guiding it into Alex’s mouth.

‘You guys are adorable,’ Brandon says.

‘We try,’ Will says, shifting his hips again. Alex works his throat and tries not to drool everywhere.

‘Do you have lube?’ Brandon asks.

‘My suitcase,’ Will says. ‘Front pocket.’

Brandon pats Alex on the ass before climbing off the bed. He can hear him rummaging in the suitcase, and then he’s back, climbing onto the mattress and tugging Alex’s shorts down. He has to coax him to his belly to pull the shorts off without dislodging him from Will’s dick, but he manages to get him back to his knees, thighs spread, bare ass in the air.

The click of the lube has Alex tensing automatically. Brandon shushes him, rubbing a hand over the outside of his right thigh, like he’s gentling a horse.

‘He likes it cold,’ Will says, voice a little strained. Alex sucks a little harder. There’s saliva all over his chin, and it’s a little humiliating, but. It’s what’s happening.

Brandon has bigger hands than Will. Bigger fingers. He knew that objectively, but he still has to swallow hard and breathe when Brandon pushes a lubed finger into him.

‘You’re doing so good,’ Will says, hand cradling the base of his skull. ‘Isn’t he doing good, B?’

‘So good,’ Brandon agrees, so, so soft.

Will’s hand is moving over his scalp, blunt fingernails digging in just the tiniest bit. It feels really good.

Brandon crooks his finger, slides it in and out a couple of times, and then he adds a second finger, slowly. Alex breathes through it. He tries spreading his legs even wider, trying to get his dick to touch the mattress so he can rub off even a little bit; he’s achingly hard and his dick feels too heavy between his legs.

‘Not yet,’ Brandon says, hooking his pelvis with his free hand and hoisting him back up. It pushes Will’s dick further down his throat, and he coughs, throat working. Will scoots back, pulling out, and he rubs Alex’s back while he coughs.

‘You okay?’ he asks, when he can breathe again.

Alex nods. ‘Yeah, just-- wasn’t expecting it. I’m okay.’ He’s kind of teary after his coughing fit, and Will thumbs underneath his eye, wiping a stray tear away.

‘You can keep going,’ Will says to Brandon, who’s paused with two fingers in Alex’s ass. ‘He’s okay.’

Brandon takes a second before he starts fucking Alex with his fingers again, pausing to dribble more lube between his fingers and he twists, making Alex yelp.

‘You want my dick again?’ Will asks. Alex nods, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, taking Will deeper than before.

‘Slowly, babe,’ Will says, hand on Alex’s face, but Alex just hums, and swallows, making muffled noises as Brandon adds a third finger. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this full; Brandon’s fingers are thick, and Will’s dick is as broad as the rest of him, heavy on his tongue.

‘Does he need four?’ Brandon asks. He sounds a little strained, hasn’t even started fucking Alex yet.

‘Nah,’ Will says. He’s close. Alex can hear it in his voice. ‘Just your dick.’

Brandon laughs, short, and pulls his fingers out, making Alex whine. He pushes his ass back, uncomfortably empty all of a sudden.

‘He’s so impatient,’ Brandon says, conversational.

‘Yeah,’ Will agrees. ‘And he can’t even talk right now. Imagine what he’s like _without_ a dick in his mouth.’

Alex makes muffled protests, and Brandon smacks his ass, harder than before, but still gentle. It shocks him into silence, and Will makes a delighted sound. 

‘Did you like that?’ Brandon asks, palming at the place where he hit. ‘Was that good?’

Alex nods as best he can.

‘I’ll have to remember that,’ Will says.

‘You’ve never hit him before?’ Brandon asks. ‘His _ass_ , Bill.’

Alex feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

‘It’s pretty, right?’ Will says. ‘I didn’t know he was gonna just go quiet like that.’

Brandon smacks him again, and Alex yelps around Will’s dick. 

‘I’m gonna have to try this more often,’ Will says. ‘You should fuck him though.’

Brandon hums, and the lube cap clicks again.

Brandon’s dick is incredible. Alex stops breathing when he’s pushing in, makes a truly embarrassing sound and cants his hips, trying to get an even better angle. Will is fucking in and out of his mouth gently, trying not to choke him. Alex feels like he could come like this, with Brandon barely moving. He makes another sound around Will’s dick, swallows hard, and then Will’s coming down his throat, unwarned.

‘Fuck,’ Will breathes, going limp. Alex has come leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He doesn’t want to know what he looks like right now. ‘Fuck, Alex, you’re fucking beautiful.’

Alex pulls off his dick, wipes his chin on the sheets, and cranes his neck up to look at Will, who looks-- he’s smiling down at Alex like he’s the best thing Will’s ever seen. ‘I love you,’ Will says, thumbing at the mess on his face.

Brandon moves his hips the tiniest amount, and Alex’s breath hitches. ‘Fuck me,’ he gets out. ‘Fuck me, Brandon, _please_.’

Brandon does, sets a ruthless pace that has Alex breathless and sobbing, and Will sitting up, Alex’s head in his lap, and he strokes his head, wipes the tears away.

‘I have to come,’ Alex manages, choking the words out. ‘I _have_ to, please.’

‘Soon,’ Brandon says, voice tight. He sounds as close as Alex feels.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Alex begs. ‘I need it.’

Brandon gets a hand on his dick, strokes him a couple of times, and then grips the base of it when his balls start to tighten, and he whines.

Brandon comes with a grunt, hips still working. Alex is _dying_ , feels like his whole body is one big exposed nerve ending.

‘Come,’ Brandon says, fucking his way through his orgasm. ‘Come for me, Alex.’

Alex does, howling as he comes all over the sheets, tugging at the bonds around his wrists so hard he thinks he might pop his shoulder out.

When he can breathe again, he realises that Brandon’s still buried in him, not moving.

‘Wow,’ Brandon says, with a little laugh.

‘Yeah,’ Will agrees. ‘He’s good, right?’

‘ _Wow_.’

Alex flushes with pleasure, burying his face in Will’s thigh.

Brandon pulls out as slowly as he can, Alex’s face twisting a little.

‘Sorry,’ Brandon apologises, putting a hand on his back in apology. ‘Let’s get this rope off.’

Alex’s wrists are almost raw. ‘I didn’t realise I was pulling so much,’ he says, looking at them. Brandon manhandles him into sitting between his legs while he rubs the feeling back into his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

‘Can we keep him?’ Alex asks Will.

Will’s dozing with his head in Alex’s lap, but he opens one eye to look up at him. ‘Sure,’ he says. ‘If Brandon wants to be kept.’

Brandon presses another kiss, this time on the meat of Alex’s shoulder.

‘Hearing that you’ve been fantasising about me is one of the hottest things I’ve heard in a while,’ Brandon says. ‘I didn’t ever think I’d be lucky enough to get to have you-- like this.’ He finishes rubbing Alex’s shoulders and lets him lean back against his chest, kissing his cheek. ‘I’ll be here until you ask me to leave.’

‘Never,’ Alex says, and tilts his head around for a proper kiss. His first kiss with Brandon, and he doesn’t think it’s going to be his last.


End file.
